


Love Poem by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: For Orlando, & for all of us; a poem also inspired by KS, who are from a Universe that champions Equality, peace, Love and the wisdom of replacing prejudice with loving, open-minded acceptance...Categories: PoetryCharacters: NoneCrossover Fandom: NoneGenres: Kirk/Spock SlashOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Hurt/Comfort, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): NoneUniverse: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original UniverseWarnings: NoneSeries: NoneChapters: 1 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes Word count: 167 Read Count: 332





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Orlando, & for all of us; a poem also inspired by KS, who are from a Universe that champions Equality, peace, Love and the wisdom of replacing prejudice with loving, open-minded acceptance...
> 
> Categories: Poetry   
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): None  
> Universe: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 167 Read Count: 332

  
Love Poem by Vulcan Lover

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[Love Poem](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=6690) by [Vulcan Lover](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=8859)  


  
Summary: 

For Orlando, & for all of us; a poem also inspired by KS, who are from a Universe that champions Equality, peace, Love and the wisdom of replacing prejudice with loving, open-minded acceptance...

  
Categories: Poetry Characters:  None  
Crossover Fandom:  None  
Genres:  Kirk/Spock Slash  
Other Languages:  None  
Story Type:  Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
Trope (OPTIONAL):  None  
Universe:  Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 167 Read: 333  
Published: 06/13/2016 Updated: 06/13/2016 

Chapter 1 by Vulcan Lover

Oh, how a romantic love exists  
Right in the souls of two people who  
Love each other so loyally  
And always will  
Now, then, and forever; it’s a truth of their existence  
Denying it only causes them pain; it is guilty of nothing else  
Only in the Devil does the Discord raged about, exist; overcome the Devil’s Discord  
We must let love shine through  
Equally,  
Love is true  
On no page of any Bible, does God say; ‘I’m telling you I’m homophobic, because this is wrong!’  
Vital is the fact that we love; very true is the fact that people’s prejudice & interpretation, is to blame!  
End nothing but the hate  
Your mission is to see and feel love where love dwells  
On-board you should be with the ship of Love that sails through the waters of life & the skies  
Under the umbrella of the banner of love; reflected from Heaven even further Above

Written On: 13.6.16  
By: Bethany S. Heard-Hubbard

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=6690>  



End file.
